Tod
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Pero Erzsébet aún podía soñar. Podía imaginarse en los brazos del albino que fuese su amigo desde la infancia, y que lentamente se había transformado en algo más, aunque ella nunca quisiese admitirlo. - Secuela de Tränen und Hochzeit


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece – Ni siquiera un poquito ;A; –, así como tampoco me pertenece esta preciosa canción de Rammstein.

**Advertencias:** Un buen poco de angst, nuevamente x'D

**Parejas**** involucradas: **Prusia/Hungría

**Palabras: **1.011

**Resumen:** Pero Erzsébet aún podía soñar. Podía imaginarse en los brazos del albino que fuese su amigo desde la infancia, y que lentamente se había transformado en algo más, aunque ella nunca quisiese admitirlo.

**Sucesos ****históricos**** relacionados:** Un poco de la Unificación Alemana, más del Compromiso Austro-Húngaro y una referencia al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Nota**** de**** autor:** Segundo angst! Más bien es para calmar gente por lo del angst anterior (?) siguiendo un poco con lo de Tränen. Esto iría siendo la secuela de ese one-shot. Es mi primer songfic, que espero haber hecho bien Uu. La canción es Stirb Nicht Vor Mir de una de mis bandas favoritas para el PruHun (?): Rammstein! , porque siento que muchas canciones le van perfecto a la pareja. Recomendable leer con esa canción de fondo xD. Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado en Tränen, que me hacen sentir querida (?). No le doy más vueltas al asunto. Vamos a la lectura, abajo traducciones y más abajo, el botoncito que amaría presionaran x'D.

**Tod**

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos como miles de veces en aquella oscura y fría noche. Su mano se empuñó. Sus sentidos se alertaron una vez más. Esperó unos segundos al oír el crujir habitual de la puerta. El temor invadió su columna vertebral en forma de estremecimientos seguidos, y al notar por el rabillo del ojo que la puerta se abría, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó su pistola Frantz Nicrel Saaz, algo antigua, pero para él lo suficientemente confiable, y rápidamente apuntó. Temía ver aquellos ojos azules mediterráneos, mas se encontró con unos nerviosos ojos celestes, similares al color que se dejaba ver a esa misma hora en Budapest. Suspiró aliviado y bajó su pistola, escondiéndola de la mirada de aquel pequeñuelo que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, y que se había quedado de pie, tembloroso.

- Adelante, Ludwig. – sonrió entonces, con ternura al ver desplazarse a aquella aún inocente alma, de cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, dejando la bandeja en el escritorio y acercándose a él con la taza del ansiado té de hierbas entre sus manos.

A través de la ventana, los días se hacían más inquietantes en aquella calma primaveral de Königsberg.

Gilbert le dio un sorbo largo al líquido que había de calmarle, y le indicó al jovencito que podía retirarse a continuar con sus labores.

_Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß  
>Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit<br>Es ist kalt und regungslos_

_Ich weine leise in die Zeit_

Dejó la taza en el plato, y apoyando su codo en la madera vieja de roble, se tocó las sienes, se cubrió el rostro, y lloró - _Er__schrie_ –. Su mente se remontó nuevamente a aquella catedral, donde sus sentimientos estallaron, donde todo cambió tan repentinamente para él, y para su futuro.

_Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt  
>Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt<br>Ich weiß dass irgendwann  
>irgendwer mich liebt.<em>

Pensaba nuevamente en Erzsébet. En su cabello trenzado, en su vestido de novia, en su sonrisa alegre. No sabía -_ Er__ hatte __Idee__ nicht_ – que en esos momentos, la joven húngara recorría su cama de extremo a extremo. La puerta había sido cerrada por su marido temprano en la mañana, y sólo se abriría cuando fuese la hora de comer. Ella se comportaba, pero Roderich se aferraba a la creencia de que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para habituarse. Y llorar - _Sírva__ fakadt_ – al darse cuenta de que ya no habría más de Gilbert. Ni una mirada se le sería concedida. Por eso la ventana estaba cerrada mediante algunos trozos de madera, que sólo dejaban pasar la luz.

_He comes to me every night  
>No words are left to say<br>With his hands around my neck  
>I close my eyes and pass away.<em>

Pero Erzsébet aún podía soñar. Podía imaginarse en los brazos del albino que fuese su amigo desde la infancia, y que lentamente se había transformado en algo más, aunque ella nunca quisiese admitirlo.

Por eso imaginaba que la tomaba. Que la acariciaba, y que sus miradas se encontraban, llenas de pasión. Sus ojos verdes como la campiña húngara se encontraban al fin con los ojos carmesí del albino, y por medio de una simple mirada, los sentidos se veían alterados, y daban paso a los suspiros apasionados, a los gemidos placenteramente soltados.

Eso Roderich no se lo podría quitar ni en dos mil años.

_I don't know who he is  
>In my dreams he does exist<br>His passion is a kiss  
>And I can not resist.<em>

Y el beso imaginario en el que Erzsébet se veía envuelta era tan apasionado como la primera mirada. Ella no se resistía a nada que Gilbert quisiese hacerle en sus sueños. Y llegó a pensar que estaba loca al pensar en todas esas cosas. Pero no era de ese modo. Simplemente la represión le había conducido a ese estado. Era comprensible de cualquier forma en la que se viera su situación.

_Ich warte hier  
>Don't die before I do<br>Ich warte hier  
>Stirb nicht vor mir.<em>

Ambos clamaban internamente. El prusiano elegía hacerlo entre las lágrimas, con sollozos ahogados para que el pequeño que dormía en la habitación contigua no sintiera su angustia. La húngara prefería desahogarse en sus sueños. Pero ambos pedían al mismo personaje. Gilbert pedía poder esperar cuanto fuese necesario para al fin tener a quien amaba. Erzsébet rezaba para que el albino no muriese antes de que ella lo hiciera. Gilbert también.

_I don't know who you are  
>I know that you exist<br>Stirb nicht  
>Sometimes love seems so far<br>Ich warte hier  
>Your love I can't dismiss<br>Ich warte hier._

Y sufrían lo mismo en total silencio.

_Alle Häuser sind verschneit  
>Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht<br>Dort liegen sie zu zweit  
>Und ich<br>Ich warte nur auf dich._

El invierno se había posado ya en Königsberg, y Gilbert caminaba entre la nieve junto a Ludwig. En la oscuridad que los acogía de regreso al hogar que ambos compartían, sólo resaltaban las luces de velas en las ventanas cálidas de los hogares. Cálidas y ajenas.

Una pareja se despedía rápidamente cuando doblaron en una esquina. El corazón de Gilbert quiso detenerse a causa del frío que penetraba en sus pulmones. Ludwig dio un saltito al mirarle con tristeza.

- _Brüder_…

Sus ojos sonrieron, regresando a la felicidad de la vida que le prometía poder cuidar de aquel mozo mientras existiera. Y a la posibilidad de esperar a que la húngara se divorciase algún día, quizá no tan lejano.

_Ich warte hier  
>Don't die before I do<br>Ich warte hier  
>Stirb nicht vor mir.<em>

¿Quién diría que él no podría lograr su cometido al fin?

_I don't know who you are  
>I know that you exist<br>Stirb nicht  
>Sometimes love seems so far<br>Ich warte hier  
>Your love I can't dismiss.<em>

El día llegaría casi cien años más tarde.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas no acompañaron a Erzsébet. Sólo la tristeza lo hizo. Y el último ruego de Gilbert le alcanzó en el viento gris de Berlín.

_Stirb nicht vor mir._

**Traducciones:**

_Er schrie: Él lloró._

_Er hatte Idee nicht: Él no tenía idea._

_Sírva fakadt: Llorar. (húngaro)_

_Brüder: Hermano._

_Tod: Muerte._


End file.
